earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Boney
Boney is one of the main characters in Mother 3. The courageous pet dog of Flint and his family. He originally helps Flint find Wess's son, Duster during the first chapter, but when Lucas grows up he joins the party as a permanent member. Boney can only equip hats, ribbons, and collars, cannot use PSI attacks, and due to having Speed significantly higher than other members of the party, is usually the first to attack in battle. His only weapon, the Canine Weapon, can be found in Chapter 8. As with the main characters, Boney's name can be chosen by the player before the game begins. His Sniff ability allows him to determine the weaknesses of enemies, though it does not work on certain enemies and some bosses, especially enemies with a strong odor among them. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Boney appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 16. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Boney inspires the color palette of Lucas' seventh alternate costume, where Boney's head appears on the center of Lucas' elm blue shirt, as well as the same brown of Boney's fur being used in Lucas' shorts and shoes. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Boney appears with Kumatora when Lucas uses PK Starstorm. He also appears as a Normal class Spirit in the new Spirits mode, with one support slot. He can also be a profile picture for players online tag. Trivia *In Chapter 1, Boney is given his scarf by Wess when he is sent to fetch his son, Duster. *In Chapter 4, Boney is briefly forced to wear a shirt and hat and stand on his hind legs in order to get into Club Titiboo. *Boney and Salsa are the only playable characters in the ''Mother'' series who are neither human nor humanoid. *Boney and Lucas are the only characters in the game to make an appearance in every chapter (albeit only briefly in Chapters 2 and 3). *Interestingly, Boney's ears move when his portrait moves down during combat after his turn. *Very rarely, Boney may actually eat a food item that is intended for another character. When he does this, the text box says something along the lines of, "Boney took out the (food name), and scarfed it down!" *In Earthbound 64, Boney's fur was orange and white a nd had a green collar. *Boney's sniff ability is similar to Jeff Andonuts's spy ability. *Boney, along with Salsa and Flint, is one of three playable characters in the game whose combo-sound isn't a form of guitar; Lucas' is a steel guitar, Kumatora uses an electric guitar and Duster's is a bass guitar, but Boney's combo is barking. *Boney plays a bigger role than King was going to have in Earthbound. *If you return to the cave leading to Drago Plateau with Lucas in later chapters, Boney will give the same dialogue Alec gave originally to Flint in Chapter 1. Category:Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Tazmily Village Residents Category:Dogs Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate